


Change

by AdriYay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Trans Male Keith (Voltron), idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriYay/pseuds/AdriYay





	Change

Keith took in a big breath, held it for a couple of seconds, and then let the air back out. He was trying to control the anxiety and nerves that were invading his mind and therefore making his body shake. He rubbed his palms against his jeans, trying to get rid of some of the sweat accumulated there.  _It will be alright, he won’t be mad, he won’t even think of leaving you_ , he kept trying to reassure himself. He breathed one last time before knocking on Lance’s door.

 

A few seconds passed, and then he saw Lance’s cheerful face pop up as the door opened. His happy expression dropped as he saw Keith’s state. He knew his girlfriend like the back of his hand, they had been in a relationship for two years and had been friends even longer. Lance knew something was wrong, and it was serious.

 

“Hey, babe! Uh, come in!” Lance stepped aside to let his girlfriend into the dorm room. Luckily, Hunk was gone to hang out with Keith’s roommate Pidge, so they had a private space. “What’s-”

 

“Lance,” Keith avoided looking into his boyfriend’s eyes. “I have something to tell you.”

 

“Uh, yeah sure, go for it.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re going to think of this… It-it’s something I realized a couple months ago but didn’t actually know how to, um, how to tell anyone or even fully admit it to myself. I’m scared.” Keith’s eyes watered, Lance noticed. What could be making Keith so scared? His girlfriend wasn’t usually scared of anything, so it had to be something big.

 

“What is it, Keith?” Lance wanted to reach out and pull Keith into a hug, he couldn’t bear seeing her like that. It made his heart ache.

 

“I might not be a girl, Lance. I might not be your girlfriend.”

 

Lance blinked twice, his face morphing into one of confusion with splashes of hurt. “So… you don’t want to be my girlfriend anymore?”

 

“No. I mean, yes, but… not your girlfriend exactly.”

 

“You want to remain friends?” Keith groaned at this. Why couldn’t Lance understand it easily? He would really have to say it out loud? It was clear it was going to end up in a break up if Keith didn’t say anything… It might end up in a break up anyway.

 

“No. I’m saying I want to be your boyfriend. I’m a boy. I’m trans.”

Keith closed his eyes as he saw Lance’s widen with every word. In the darkness, he heard a small gasp by the end of the sentence. There, he said it. He couldn’t take it back. This was the moment, either he would still have a boyfriend for Christmas or he would be left alone.

 

Lance’s mind was running at a million thoughts per minute. Keith was trans? He had nothing against trans people, and he loved Keith, so would he be alright with it enough to keep dating he-him? What was he saying, of course he would be. This was Keith of all people, the love of his life, his best friend forever. She was the one who knew about the depth of his insecurity, and about every happy moment in Lance’s life. Hell, she had been the reason for a lot of them.

 

Keith was the one for Lance, and it didn’t matter how she dressed and what she did with her body, she was still a kind person who cared about Lance more than anything else. She was still going to be the one that had planned their second date in the simplest but most beautiful way possible. She was still going to be the one who’s slightly allergic to cats, but loved them so much that she owned one. She was still going to be the one that laughed at scary movies but cried during animated ones. She was still going to be the one that very nearly purred when they were cuddling and she was close to falling asleep. She was still going to be the one that Lance loved.

 

Even if she’s a he.

 

Lance suddenly felt a rush go through him. He was going to have a boyfriend. Wow, he had never imagined that would happen. He let go of being bi when he got together with Keith and thought he’d never have to think about it again.

 

When he came back to his senses, he saw Keith had changed his position into a more closed one. He didn’t only have his eyes closed now, he also put his hands over them and folded in on himself. Lance was horrified to hear a small sob escape his lips.

 

“Babe, no, don’t cry, please,” Lance then gave in to the urge to hug Keith, “It’s alright. It’ll be alright, I promise.”

 

Keith sniffed, “Are you going to break up with me? I’d understand.”

 

“No! God, of course, not. I still love you. And I accept you no matter what.”

 

“B-but I’m a guy now! And you’re straight! You’ve said it yourself.”

 

“I’m… I just- I might actually be a bit more open than that and I might not have told you in fear of you being weirded out by me liking guys too.”

 

Keith froze and looked up. “What?”

 

“Yeah, I’m kinda bi. But that doesn’t matter right now. What matters is that you discovered yourself and accepted it. You even told me about it. That’s amazing!”

 

Keith finally understood what it meant. He wouldn’t lose his boyfriend today, hopefully ever, and he could be who he was around him now. He smiled through his tears, let out a happy giggle, and hugged Lance back tighter than he ever has. “Thank you so much.”


End file.
